The emphasis of this NHLBI grant proposal is to provide a comprehensive research training and enrichment experience for students from underrepresented, minority, and disadvantaged (URMD) groups and inspire them to pursue research careers in cardiovascular, pulmonary and hematologic disease disciplines. Our overall inspiration is to challenge the existing problem of diversity and health disparities in biomedical/clinical research and clinical practice. The specific aim is to establish a short term research education program to increase the number and diversity of researchers in health-related research (REPID-HR), and to foster career development for motivated individuals from URMD students at Michigan State University (MSU). The proposed REPID-HR program is designed to increase the number and diversity of researchers in health- related research by providing an inspiring and supportive environment for accomplishment and advancement. The strength of this program is an emphasis on direct interaction of the Scholars with mentors/graduate students and resources to foster self confidence and enhance successful entry into advanced medical and/or graduate programs. This will be achieved by building on the foundation provided by existing strong and supportive programs at MSU, such as the premedical/human biology undergraduate and biomedical/medical graduate programs;dedicated talented mentors;the breadth and depth of health research including cardiovascular, pulmonary and hematologic areas;the interdisciplinary biomedical research training model;global health research and medical education programs;the vibrant environment for student career development;and a strong support and emphasis on inclusiveness and diversity. The major components of this program will include an introductory course in biomedical research basic training (BRB) followed by a summer hands-on-research experience to inspire a passion for health-related research and a commitment to provide assistance to underserved communities. The scholars will participate in the summer research experience with self confidence gained through the BRB training course that will 1) disseminate information of a broad spectrum of basic science, translational, and clinical research in cardiovascular, pulmonary, and hematologic disease research through seminars and educational resources, 2) teach concepts common to all biomedical research disciplines, such as integrity, literature review, critical thinking, experimental design, research laboratory skills, data collection and analysis, and modes of scientific reporting (manuscript preparation, effective oral &poster presentations), 3) provide workshops to facilitate direct interactions with mentors, graduate/medical students and faculty clinicians to built self-confidence and cultivate positive attitudes toward learning, and 4) provide the scholars with an understanding of current research issues and career paths in which they can make a contribution to advance research and improve public health. The program will create a written individualized developmental plan for each scholar, identifying barriers to success, providing instruction by the mentors and the Advisory Committee, and more closely monitoring research progress and development of professional skills. Planning and assessment of this new program will be ongoing as the program continually evolves and will be assessed, evaluated, and updated to remain current and innovative. The result is an innovative program that provides research training and education to URMD students and fosters active participation in health-related research, which facilitates their progression into health-related professions that will address some of the problems associated with diversity and health disparities in our society and around the globe. The strategy for implementation of the proposed program has been initiated through direct meetings at all levels of the University, including the University Associate Provost for Human Health Affairs, Vice President for Research, the Dean of the College of Human Medicine, the Associate Dean of Research of the College of Osteopathic Medicine as well as various department heads involved with the program. Other meetings have been held with potential mentors and faculty. Assurance of participation has been obtained at all levels. Enthusiasm has been uniformly high;please see the enclosed letters of support. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overall goal is to challenge the existing problem of diversity and health disparities in biomedical/clinical research and clinical practice. This proposal will establish a short term research education program to increase the number and diversity of researchers in health-related research (REPID-HR), and to foster career development for motivated individuals from underrepresented and minority students at Michigan State University. The program will provide a research training through an introductory course in biomedical research basic training (BRB) followed by a summer hands-on-research experience to inspire a passion for health-related research and a commitment to provide assistance to underserved communities.